Fort Nox
by Pink Cherry Diva
Summary: Background story behind Yuri's first darkness fusion in the second shadow hearts... Nox. Title used to be Sunrise Promise
1. Chapter One

**Fort Nox**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

A/N: HI everyone, I do not own Shadow Hearts. If I did Yuri would be choking in my death huggle and my friends, not to mention fan girls, would be beating me down to a bloody pile of crap. Just to let you know. I have played both of the Shadow Hearts, but I haven't beaten any of them… so don't spoil anything, even though I do that all the time. And my heart belongs to Yuri. But then again I like Nox. I hope you know who that is… on Shadow Heats Covent, Yuri's first darkness fusion. I'll try my best to keep them in character. Now read and review!

Key

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 1**

**The Sunrise Promise**

Drakeden forest is home for many demons' souls or combined souls of weak demons who couldn't hold on after being slain. A strong heavenly barrier surrounded the place keeping the souls in and the mortals out. Most souls would fuse and try to look more like humans to confuse the barrier into letting them out so they can take their revenge. All attempts failed.

Two twenty-year old appearing fusion souls would watch knowing it was foolish to try and escape. One of them was a male with short white hair and the other was a female with long blue hair. The male leaned up against the tree while the female couldn't help but stand a few yards away staring upon him.

"You know you'll never actually get out unless you take control of your host, Nox." she said walking closer to him.

He didn't seem to even hear her until she was right next to him. He sighed and kept his attention to the blue barrier in front of him. "I know, Hie. But I really don't think I could take control of him. He's lived through much more than I have and not to mention…"

"Why do you always have to consider those?" Hie asked in a cautioning tone making Nox turn his head. "You always think what he's done, you never think of how much you've done to counter how much he's done."

"He uses me Hie... to battle with his friends. I search his mind every time." Nox pushed himself off the tree and walked beside her locking his eyes toward an oncoming object in the forest. "He always has more experience then I do because I help him gain it."

Hie gasped like it was some kind of special saying from a serious author. "Doesn't that mean you have the same experience as he does, when you two fuse?" she said turning to see the oncoming object.

"No, it doesn't. He controls me when we fuse." He tensed up when the object became clearer and he knew who it was. "Now, enough. The last thing we need is the lead soul leader knowing about my plans."

Hie nodded as she put on her childish smile and crossed her arms behind her back making her look twelve instead of twenty. When the object stopped in front of her, he stood calmly with his walking stick firmly touching the ground.

"Good morning, or night, I should say Mr. Egatto." Hie said with a charming smile putting on her best fake blush.

'Wow, you can't tell she's trying to hide something!' Nox thought to himself while slapping himself on the forehead. 'I know she can't keep a secret.' He looked back to see Mr. Egatto staring right at him with his yellow eyes and Hie trying her best to distract him by talking way to much. 'Well, she would be a good distraction if he didn't keep his beady yellow eyes on me every waking moment!' Nox looked back again to see the same yellow eyes peering down on him as before. 'No use in not trying…' Nox tried to scoot quietly around the trunk of the tree before a loud booming voice caught his attention.

"Nox!" Mr. Egatto yelled having it echo through the forest scaring soul birds out of their nests. "You really thought I wouldn't hear the conversation you two were having? Ha, you have a better chance at escaping this forest." He laughed evilly like mocking Nox and Hie but then calmed down to a more serious look. "And that was exactly what you were talking about weren't you? Talking about harming your host and taking his body for your own when you two fused. Am I correct Nox?"

He sighed and glared into Mr. Egatto's yellow eyes. "So, what if I was. It's not like you haven't seen a fusion soul wanting to get revenge."

"Yes. You are correct, I have seen that many many times. But none have succeeded. And as I recall you still want your host as a friend you just want his body for your own reasons."

Nox froze on the spot gazing in a relaxed way to Hie then Mr. Egatto. "So what now?" he asked putting his arms behind his head. "You want me to take it back?"

Mr. Egatto snarled at the lower soul's tone with a soul sorcerer like himself. "You will never speak of escaping again." He pivoted on his elf like shoes and started to walk away.

"And what if I do?" Nox asked putting an arm out like he was ready to grab Mr. Egatto by the throat.

"I'll send you to Ritual Village where your body will burn and the gods will use your power." His head turned slowly as it just seemed apparent that he had horns.

"Even the gods couldn't control my power. Yuri can barely hold his own head on his shoulders when we fuse!" Nox snapped shifting his weight from one foot to other.

"Are you challenging me young Nox?" enquired the night sorcerer turning sharply and growling whipping his snake like tongue.

Nox stood his ground as the sorcerer walked closer creating an intimidating glare with his glowing yellow eyes. Once Nox and Mr. Egatto were face to face, Nox crossed his arms and smiled a 'your butt is mine' smile. He caught his focus quick but Mr. Egatto was prepared for Nox's punch right into the sorcerer's face. The rock against skull sound gave all three of them chills.

He smiled and said, "Actually I was!" He activated his sword blades that strap onto his arms and swung for the sorcerer's leg.

Egatto scrambled back to his feet before the blade even got close. "You little maggot. You don't even compare to my power." He raised a hand and made a fist, coxing Nox to come forward.

"Go! Nox! Go!" Hie screamed yelling and cheering with her hands in the air. "Fight Mr. Egatto! Kick his butt! I hate cheer leaders..."

Nox kept his relaxed glare on Mr. Egatto while the sun rose behind them promising a bright and happy day. "The worst thing that can happen fighting you is, I won't be able to enjoy another sunrise like this with Hie. And that isn't going to happen." Hie kept screaming even though she knew sounded like a cheer leader

"I'll come back for you and I promise you another sunrise like that." He pointed to the sun and smiled at Hie.

"I'll keep you to that," she promised with her hands on her hips.

Nox took his ground and Mr. Egatto put on his cheesy smirk as if he knew he would win. "Take this offensive Egatto, but don't be so cocky."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted lunging at Nox.

Thus, the battle for sacrifice or freedom began.

**Fin**

A/N: Yay! Now review and Yuri will be in the next chappie! Laters!

Nut


	2. Chapter Two

1**Fort Nox**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: Due to countless injuries inflicted on me by my best friend and loyal reviewer Platypus Shoelace, I have decided to retype chapter two of Fort Nox. So here ya go. This better be good because I've had a lot of time to re think it, in the hospital! Seriously, she inflicted lots and lots of pain. So here we go…

**Chapter Two**

The first thought that ran across Nox's mind was that Mr. Egatto challenging him to a physical strength battle was his first mistake. Second, he learned how to counter stupid blind rage attacks by fusing with Yuri.

Mr. Egatto's stomach met Nox's knee as he came down and made him land square on his butt.

"If these blades weren't attached to my arms I'd take them off and kill you with my bare hands," Nox said smiling as he crunched the ground under his stone feet.

"You don't have the right to do this to me! I am the master sorcerer and you and your little girlfriend back there are nothing but lonely servants of the ones who slain you," snapped Mr. Egatto using his staff as a balance stick.

Nox eye balled the blood red orb sitting on top of the staff as he said, "She's not my girlfriend, my best friend more like." Nox shifted and pointed a finger at the orb. "That mystical object sitting pretty on that stick of yours is the only thing I'm interested in. And in case you're wondering, I'm taking my best friend with me."

Hie squealed quietly hearing his promise. She put her hands up to her cheeks and wagged her butt like she had a tail, going 100 miles an hour. Nox looked back and saw her as happy as a clam with a smile as charming as a dozen roses. She smiled wider back when she peeked through her fingers.

"Ah, how sweet," came a low male voice behind Nox.

Mr. Egatto bowed without a word; Hie gasped and stepped further away. Nox, recognizing the voice instantly and telling himself not to turn around, instinctively turned around. Without a half a second passed that he was forced into a tree by this figure's immense power.

"You think you're escaping Nox," said the figure. It was the white sage of the forest Whyit. He was in a white robe with long white hair… go figure, the White Sage. He had blue eyes and used no staff but his hands to wield his power. His skin was pale almost like he had been a lonely fusion soul that was slain and dead also.

After regaining his sense, Nox sat up and draped his forearms over his knees. "You know, I still say you look like a girl. You know with your long hair and everything," he said leaning more into his Yuri half.

"You little insignificant maggot!" shouted Mr. Egatto shaking a fist at the dark fusion soul.

"No," said Whyit putting up a halting hand. "Nox, you've proven your worth to me. You may have the chance to avenge yourself."

"What? But my Lord!" exclaimed Egatto shocked and sweating. "You can't!"

"Yeah, now it's no fun. You actually just givin' it to me without a fight," complained Nox crossing his arms in a fake pouting way. "Now I don't get the beat the stuffin' out of ya." He was talking to Egatto.

He growled and turned to the White Sage. "Please let me punch him for that just for good measure!" he asked more demanding than anything.

"Are you demanding me to let you or are you asking Mr. Fredrick Egatto?"

Nox and Hie burst out laughing. Nox tried to hide it by turning around and Hie just belted it rolling on the ground.

"My side! It hurts!" she shouted still laughing.

"Just when I thought nothing about you could get more traded about you Fredrick," laughed Nox with little empa… no, that's not it... um, **absolutely** no _empathy_ what-so-ever.

"Shut up!" he snapped. "Please, just let me hit him once just for the memory before you decide to let him pelage the world!"

It was like a cold wind came down on the four of them as Nox and Hie's laughing quickly decreased into nothing but the sound of leaves crunching as Hie ran to the side of her guy-friend. "This is bad huh?" she whispered sarcastically grabbing her gloves and daggers out of her belt.

"If there's a better word to describe this situation, I don't know it," Nox quietly answered watching her get out her weapons. "You ready for a fight."

"You know it," she said happily being engulfed by a blue mist and emerging a cat demon from a black aura (Tail and ears included).

They both noticed that after thirty seconds of nothing but whispers between them and cold silence, Egatto started to get nervous and shift his gaze from Whyit to Nox as he backed away easily so not to make a sound that would possibly cause the White Sage to attack, like a coyote at night when hunting rabbit.

The sage was surprisingly calm in Nox's standards. To him, Egatto's statement was more of an insult; Egatto would have been square on his ass by now.

"Do you question my intelligence Mr. Egatto?" asked Whyit now clearly angry by the sound of his voice and glowing white aura.

"Even when he's mad, he still looks like a girl," Nox whispered leveling his blades with his cheeks.

Hie hit Nox upside the head with her tail, that was holding a stick, and shushed him. "Do you want Whyit or Egatto to snap out of their stare contest, not giving us the upper hand?"

"Ow, I don't give a fuzzy rat's donkey if they do or not! We can take em'."

"We? You'll have to take them on by yourself because it's your fault they are paying attention."

"Fine then."

Even, with there thirty seconds arguing section, Hie, or Kavia as she is called in her cat demon form, and Nox both got into a fighting stance and settled into a steady rhythm of 'battle bounce'.

Mr. Egatto was stumbling over his tongue to find words to cover his insult and huge mistake so Whyit wouldn't break lose a can of whipped dog. "No, my lord!" he said finally. "I don't doubt your intelligence. I doubt that letting Nox out among the living is a good idea."

"It. Is," Whyit said with a stern voice. "Rest assured Egatto, he will still be under some... restriction."

"What!" shouted Nox uncontrollably enraged about what he just heard. Hie wanted to beat some sense into him, but, she knew him too well. It wouldn't do anything and he still wouldn't listen, even if he wasn't blinded by rage.

Whyit and Egatto looked upon the dark fusion soul. "What? You thought we were going to let you go into the mortal world looking like that?"

Nox couldn't figure out what they meant by 'looking like that'. Sure, he could use a shower but that couldn't be what they meant. He wondered, but his brain was fried.

"In other words Nox," said Egatto noticing his blank face. "The dead doesn't mix with the living."

"That can't be good," Hie said so quietly Nox didn't even hear her.

"So... fill me in here," Nox demanded. "Whyit is smiling, Fred is laughing..."

"Mr. Egatto!" he corrected.

"...and Hie is whispering somethin' to herself. What the heck are you two babbling about?"

"I summon Amon!" Whyit shouted raising his hands to the sky along with his head. Lighting struck and thunder sounded, not to mention the wind blew furiously to the point Nox and Hie had to grab the roots of a tree to stay on the ground.

When Nox saw a hand coming out of the ground, he jumped high up into the branches, using the wind to take him as high as it would take him.

"Come Nox. You're not afraid of one of your friends. He's just here to turn you mortal! So you can be in the real world," laughed Whyit with a ball of white energy in his hand. Amon's other hand and the tips of his wings came out of the ground.

"But that's the god of wrath!" shouted Hie clinging to her tree root.

"Don't worry, he can't die twice."

Amon thrust himself out of the ground aiming directly for Nox's tree, swinging his arm blade wildly slicing the tree in several pieces, so easily; it could have been made of butter. But when Amon was distracted watching the destroyed parts of the tree, Nox came blade forward on a branch riding it like a surf board on water.

"Woohoo!" he shouted excitedly grabbing the side of the branch. The branch collided with Amon's skull knocking him no to the side, giving Nox enough time to jump and land on the god's head. "Sweet dreams my friend!" Nox forced an arm blade into Amon's skull and broke it off when the gash shot white. He jumped off and joined back up with Kavia.

"Egatto! Get him!" Whyit shouted angrily pointing a long nailed finger at Nox.

Egatto nodded and came charging at his target full speed on all fours, his feet and hands turning into paws. But, Nox wasn't caught off guard as Whyit or Egatto thought he would be. Egatto was too enticed in his task to have enough focus for a fast reaction to a counter attack, like Nox's. He ran toward the sorcerer with almost blinding speed and at the last second, slid at his enemy's forelegs, tripping him and sending him into the tree Kavia was by.

"Later loser," she said with a creepy cat voice lifting her daggers up. She drove both of them into the sides of the sorcerer's skull and she smiled when his eyes fell into a lifeless red, then pulled out her weapons and kicked his lifeless body (hard) over into another tree, knocking it over.

"Sweet dreams," Nox laughed mock saluting the guy.

Amon and Whyit just watched the whole event happen and stood silent when Kavia and Nox stood beside each other again.

"You!" Whyit shouted, extremely large aura blasting out of his body and lightning striking the ground fast and furiously. Then without warning a lightning bolt came together striking both Nox and Kavia at the same time, ending in an explosion of light, dirt, and blood; Nox flew into a tree snapping it in half, then into another one causing it to fall over along with him. Hie on the other hand flew over to the cliff at the edge between it and the barrier; her body leaning half way over.

The two entire trees (still whole) landed on Nox, while he was on his back, and big branches covered the rest of him.

Whyit happy about his unplanned attack (meaning he was just unleashing rage and struck Nox and Kavia out of pure luck) that pretty much won him a victory, he spoke quietly to Amon. "Fetch the girl," he commanded walking toward Mr. Egatto. Amon did as he was told with loud, thundering steps and Whyit kneeled beside the sorcerer. "Kavia and Nox are strong Egatto, to take care of themselves in the mortal world and weak enough to fall under my control."

He raised his hand over Egatto and his body glowed red then split into sparks being absorbed into the Sage's hand. "Rest in peace my friend."

Amon dropped the unconscious Kavia right next to the sage and starred waiting for another command.

"Go dig out Nox then you can finish them," Whyit said pushing Kavia onto her back. "It's so sad Mrs. Kavia. You would have made a wonder Mrs. Whyit Sage."

He turned and watched as Amon threw logs and branches aside then dove his hand into the pile pulling out a small pale body compared to his huge hand. He put Nox right by Kavia and watched Whyit.

With a simple laser from the tip of his finger, Whyit shot a hole in the barrier. "Now Amon."

Amon picked up Nox and drew back his arm and stiffly threw the fusion through the hole followed by Kavia.

Nox and Kavia were now in the mortal world, set free by Whyit, and flying unconscious for a place to land so their journey can begin chasing Yuri and Company.

**Fin**

Nut: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE!

Shawlynn: Who know it's not that great, Platypus's cliff hanger was better.

Nut: I hate it so much! (Cries) Luckily she's writing the third chapter!

Spring-Bomb: And there's bombs!

Semi-Somethin': No there's not...

Spring-Bomb: There's not?

Dark-Ego: No bombs but maybe some video games!

Sugar-Jak: Sorry guys no bombs or video games. Just Zidane and Garnet.

Dark and Spring: (Cries)

Nut: Jak! That was mean!

Sugar-Jak: Why do we even bother? These always end up as mini stories not authoress notes.

Nut: So...?

Laters!

Brought to you by; FoxTyles Inc.

Story of the day: Rejected and Reowned by Platypus Shoelace


	3. Chapter 3

**Fort Nox**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

**A.k.a. Lazy-Butt Foxypants**

Ha ha ha... that's a pretty good name for myself considering it's so true, it's scary. You want proof? Let's see it's been more than nine months since I was even on this site last. I'm like the deadly sin Sloth when it comes to updating on this site. But, my best friend Max is the Sloth and I'm envy, so I'm only Sloth when it comes to writing. I don't really like writing fancies. I just get ideas and post like the first chapter, then get lazy and not update for like five months or sometimes a year, depending on my mood.

Okay, when we left Nox and Hie had just been thrown out of the barrier by Amon and I think they were turned immortal. If not, then I meant for them to become that last chapter. So go on, enjoy, and don't forget to review!

This chapter is dedicated to Platypus Shoelace who hasn't kicked me in the head since the last chapter has been updated. She's yelled at me but not kicked me. THANK YOU!

**Chapter Three**

**Two Shooting Stars**

"Yuri, are you sure you weren't just seeing things?" asked a red headed girl walking very slowly and tiredly.

It was early in the morning not very many people were up and a man named Yuri was already dragging his friends out of bed. He claims he saw two shooting stars while having a midnight walk with Alice in the deep forest (Back from the grave. My story. Get over it). He made a wish and so did Alice but then she kissed him and ran off. He was going to chase after her when the stars struck three trees and crashed twenty feet away from him and blew him into a tree. He ran to tell Alice and everyone else, but then forgot once they got back into town.

A woman's love can do that to a man.

"No, they landed like twenty feet away! And... They were bright! I think they're aliens and they have come for me. And... And..." Yuri said before examining all of his friend's looks. "You don't believe me do you?"

"Of course, we do Yuri," said Joachim with a rattle in his voice.

"Yeah, we believe you," said Karin with the same tone as Joachim.

"Yep Yuri we do," said Gepetto. "But we also think you are totally insane and we want to go back to the hotel and grab some sleep."

Yuri stuttered and all his friends except for Alice agreed with Gepetto.

"Well fine. But if the aliens come and abduct your brains while you're sleeping, don't expect me to touch their slimy bodies pulling them off your head, because I won't!"

"Okay, see you back at the room," Joachim said waving away.

"Now, guys. Let's just see what Yuri's taking about. I saw the stars too, so they could've hit the ground somewhere," said Alice hugging Yuri's arm. "And it can't hurt to bet on Yuri's sanity."

"Hey!" Yuri shouted as his friends started placing bets.

"I put ten dollars on crazy!" said Joachim and Blanca barked in ditto.

"I bet twenty dollars on totally insane," said Karin holding up the twenty.

"I say if Yuri's right, I'll let him shoot an apple of the top of my head," said Gepetto taking off his hat. "Okay, my boy, lead the way."

"Hey, old man. What happens if I'm wrong, and I'm not saying I am, what will happen then?" asked Yuri as the puppet master approached.

"I get to shoot an apple off the top of your brown mane," he laughed as he tapped on Yuri's skull.

They walked, and they walked, and they… well walked. No sign of Yuri's magical shooting star, brain sucking aliens anywhere. But, continuing, they pasted a few really big trees, around some small trees, and down short rocky cliffs. They had reached a small forest runoff stream, when finally a person spoke up.

"Well Yuri, have you seen your little alien friends yet?" asked Gepetto laughing.

Blanca walked to the edge and put his front paws into the water and starting drinking.

"Yuri, we've been traveling for three hours and you and Alice couldn't have gone out this far on your midnight walk," said Karin shifting her eyes to the ground to her left. She avoided Yuri's disappointed eyes and sadness.

"I guess you're right guys. Some of those battles awhile ago must have taken a toll on my brain," stuttered Yuri as he pieced together words. "Let's go back people."

Blanca looked back at his pet humans and then back at the water. Something silver and shiny caught his attention. He lowered his head back down to examine the object.

Karin kneeled down and started petting Blanca's back. "Come on boy. We're leaving," she said sweetly.

Blanca glanced at her then clawed at the metal with a soaked paw. He barked a couple times, shooting looks at Karin before she saw what was in the water. "Alright, Blanca, I see it."

She picked up the otherworldly junk. "Hey Yuri, take a look at this," Karin said shoving the metal towards Yuri.

He examined it. It was a blade measuring one foot long. "Wow, it seems like a weapon for a fusion," he concluded flipping the weapon on its other side.

"Doesn't Amon or Oreixis use those kind of weapon?" asked Alice looking over Yuri's shoulder.

"Yeah, they do," he said. "But whose is it?"

"It's probably just junk thrown in the water by a passing travel party," said Gepetto taking away from Yuri. "It seems like a fairly new piece though. Like just recently thrown away, maybe earlier this morning, before we got here."

"Hm…" they all seemed to say.

"Where's Blanca?" asked Yuri suddenly. "Blanca!"

The party started calling Blanca's name and then he appeared across the stream atop a hill. He barked twice and they ran up to him to see what he was leading them to.

Two bodies lay unconscious on the forest floor; one blonde and one brunette. Blanca stood over the blonde man and Karin tended to the brunette girl.

"Wow, wasn't expecting this," said Yuri bluntly.

"This must be the people who lost that blade you're holding Yuri," said Joachim thoughtfully.

"Look there Yuri," hummed Gepetto scratching his chin. "The boy has a broken arm blade. See if it's his."

"Shouldn't we make sure they're... uh... alive first?" asked Yuri with ultimate fear.

"What? Afraid to touch a dead body?" asked Karin with a mocking smile.

"No! I just don't think it matters if he lost it if he's dead... you know?" Yuri's mind was full of thoughts about the body. 'Yeah, I'm not into feeling cool flesh..." he thought.

'Weenie...' thought the rest of the gang. "I've felt both their pulses Yuri. I'm pretty sure they're alive. But the girl is feverish; I think we should take both of them back to the hotel."

"Before that, come on Yuri," edged Gepetto hitting the brunette on the back, "go see if the poor man broke his blade."

"Fine, old man!" he shouted kneeled next to the blonde. "Karin, look. He kind of looks like me in a way."

"Wow, he kinda does," she said as Yuri tried fitting the metal with the man's arm.

The piece fell into perfect position, and then the man's rich green eyes shot open. He grabbed Yuri's arm twisted it around and held his unbroken arm blade to Yuri's neck.

"Yuri!" everyone shouted at once. Karin's sword was drawn, Blanca's teeth and claws were bared, Cornelia was at Gepetto's side, Alice had a spell planned out, and Joachim had a giant tuna flung over his shoulder.

"You must be Yuri," said the blonde after examining all the party. "I'll come back for you later." The man's quick shot landed Yuri in the prized family jewels curled up in a ball on the ground.

He jumped over Yuri's squirming body and ran down the hill and into the stream. He continued running as Blanca and Gepetto watched him run.

"Well, that was amusing," said Joachim laughing at the person holding his crotch.

"It's not funny!" squealed Yuri in a girl voice. "It was painful and I'm gonna murder the bastard!" After scuffling to his feet, Yuri turned to the brunette laid across the floor. "We'll take her back with us. If he was lying next to her, then she might know about him or be of some use for bait."

"Very well thought out Yuri," said Gepetto surprised.

"I'm surprised no one helped him with that," mock laughed Karin.

"Shut up!" Yuri screamed loudly. "Joachim carry her. Blanca, see if you can pick up his scent. We'll go back to the hotel and wake up Kurondo and Anastasia. Then Blanca can track him down while some of us follow and some of us wait for him to come rescue the girl."

"Sounds like a plan," said Alice.

**Fin**

Nut: WHOOT! How was that? Pretty cool huh! Not lacking anything. And still leaving some to the imagination of the reader! SWEET!

REVIEW OR ELSE! ... Uh... please?


End file.
